Disguise
by RinLune
Summary: Ichigo is an espada given a mission to become friends with the substitute soul reaper Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He soon finds out their friendship turns into something unexpected. GrimmIchi boyxboy rated M for future smut
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it it'd be a yaoi manga ;)

**Warnings:** None at the moment, maybe a bit of langauge? But it's just a introduction.

**Chapter Rated**: K+

Hope you like it. Excuse the errors please, I try not to have many but hey I failed english so I think I'm doing pretty good. Ha ha ha

* * *

><p>Foot steps echoed in the white halls. Foot steps of four Hollows, better known as Espada's. The the far left is No.9 Yammy . To his left is Ulquiorra No.4 . Next to the man that stood next to him was No.5 Nnoitra . In the middle farthest ahead there walked a tall, lean, male youngest of them all maybe the youngest of everyone in Las Noches. But the strongest espada as well. Taking the rank of No. 0 . Hair that took a hue of bright orange dangling well below his waist. The hollow mask of his on the upper right of his face circling his eye only slightly draped with orange locks. Under the orange locks of his bangs was black hair that made his bangs pop out even more. The left side of his face under his eye was two thick crimson lines. Eyes a golden color and around the iris was complete black.<p>

His outfit much like Ulquiorra's. Baggy white pants, and a jacket that acted as a shirt and flowed out like a cape behind. But the shirt at the front pulled further up on his stomach showing some skin that was a shade of white but had some what of a tan as well. His pants on the outer sides of his thighs were cut out showing more of the very light tanned skin. But it could be covered by the tail of the shirt. Also instead of a teal lining the clothing like Ulquiorra's, it was dark red with a mixture of black. Then finally his zanpaktou which rested on his back. Long, wide and wrapped in black bandage cloth from the tip of the hilt, to the tip of the sword. This No.0 espada is named Ichigo Kurosaki. Age 16, Male.

The four made it to two tall standing white doors, Ichigo pushed one open moving in the room. The room where a long table was in the middle of the room with 12 chairs. Other espada already sitting in the chair. The main attraction was the person sitting in the only middle seat at the very end of the table. Aizen Sosuke a shinigami who's a traitor of his own kind.

"Glad you four could make it, please have a seat." It was a surprise meeting, like all other meetings. The meetings never had a set date. They just happened when Aizen had something to actually talk about, which was nice. Ichigo held a sigh as he sat in his seat on the left side of Aizen, he really didn't care much for his plan to destory the world and the soul society all in one go. He actually rather liked humans, didn't really dislike shinigami either. To any other hollow that would have sounded absurd.

A hollow who doesn't mind humans or soul reapers? They kill us without mercy, they protect our food source. They have been trying to destroy us for thousands of years. Was the basic logic behind his nonsense he guessed but shrugged it off. He didn't eat humans, he saw no point in it. Sure it's food but he's just a soul as well a empty one at that but they didn't get hungry they just craved delicious reiatsu in humans. One hollow told him that he was more human than hollow with his 'feelings' . Ichigo had sliced down that arrancar so quickly even he didn't have time to think about it, in the end he ended up laughing hysterically about it because the words the small arrancar spoke were true.

Aizen started the meeting babbling on and on about what to do, our orders and just kept going and going. The man had a never ending mouth when he wanted. Ichigo pulled his attention away from the brunet and to the other espada's at the table. Next to him was No.1 espada Starrk who was currently laying his head on the table close to falling asleep. This one he was close with unlike all the others. Starrk didn't care to fight and would rather reason with whoever than doing so. So he could understand Ichigo slightly. But it didn't mean the man didn't eat human souls back in his days.

Ichigo leaned forward his arm propped up on the table and hand up, he rested his chin on the palm of his hand letting his fingers curl around his cheek his fingers resting at the rim of his hollow mask.

Some say it's just because he's a kid and he'll get into it some day. But he highly doubted that. He had instincts, sharp ones too. He knew what he could do. He knew what is normal for a hollow to do. But he just didn't have any of the cravings to do it. Aizen told him that he was formed of destruction. He could believe it then again he couldn't. Because he'd rather protect something than destroy it. Including humans or shinigami's. Guess that what makes him more human.

Aizen didn't know how strong he really was, he never let anyone find out. He actually had to pull his reiatsu down so they could feel it. It would mean he was stronger than Aizen...he wasn't to thrilled about killing the guy so just went along with his plans. Aizen had given him clothes, a roof over his head, and delightful tea. Also food that was quite tasty.

Ichigo believed he was more human because when he was old enough to think straight, he had a split personality. One side is this one right now the other side was his actual hollow emotions and cravings. His hollow cravings and all decided to seal away as a weapon. He had made that choice when Aizen found him he was five at the time, at that point he was ranked level 9 espada slowly growing. So that's why he seemed more human he guessed. All his hollow emotions/cravings are in his zanpaktou.

"Ichigo are you listening?" Jerking my head to the side, my gaze had been locked on the white table during the day dreaming episode.

"No sorry. What were you saying?" Learning honesty was the best way to go since I lied for shit...at simple things that is. I could lie if it was really serious to keep something hidden like say my reiatsu? Aizen looked calm, rather pleased at the honesty one would think. But he was a bit irritated probably to talk about all of that and have me ignore it all.

"I have a mission for you." Cocking up a eye brow,

"What is it?"

"I want you to go to the world of the living disguised as a human and get close to that ryoka shinigami. If you become close to him he might struggle to raise his blade against us."

"Worrying over a single substitute shinigami? Just send Ulquiorra to kill him for good." Grumbled out giving him my famous trade mark scowl that had been imprinted on my face ever since I could remember.

"If he feels protective of you then he would want to protect you. Meaning he'll try and stop the other shinigami from attacking you. It would be a good thing on your part, then once you can get him to trust you enough you can how humans say it, stab him in the back. At the right time of course we don't want to just stab him in the back as soon as he trusts you. It will be an ace card for us." The guy was devious like no other.

"How the hell is that supposed to work when I'm a hollow and he's a shinigami?" Confused now leaning back in the chair with my arms crossing on my chest. Aizen grinned warmly but the warmth never reaching his eyes, Aizen should be a hollow and I should be the shinigami.

"If you listened you would know. You'll be in a gigai. It's a fake body that looks like a human." He pulled out something from under the table. It looked like me but wasn't me. It flopped on the table, studying it.

It certainly was a replica of me. Except without the hollow mask, the markings under my left eye, my golden eyes with the black around. They were honey brown instead. The skin was far tanner than my own as well. Looking down then feeling my cheeks flush darkly, my body moved on it's own, my hands now over the private parts of the fake body.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You could have at least put clothes on it" Exclaimed, a few chuckles going through out the room. Notably from Nnoitra, Gin, Aizen, Szayel, and Yammy. Starrk just grinned a bit at it as the rest looked bored or annoyed.

"So innocent. It's a fake body its not exactly like yours. I hope it meets your expectations." Moving my hands not helping but stare.

"It's not even the right size!"

"To big?" Snapping my head Gin's way,

"No it's to small! AGK!" Covering my mouth finding my way to my chair again sinking in it steaming slightly from my ears.

"Hmhm forgive me again. It will adjust to your soul and make you...the proper size." The heat on my cheeks went hotter. I could hear zangetsu whom I nick named Shiro hollering with laughter. The jerk off.

"So you understand what you'll be doing?" Looking up feeling the embarrassment fade.

"Yeah. But wont they be able to tell I'm a hollow still?"

"This body is special. It hides your reiatsu and everything spiritual. But you'll still be able to use your powers to a certain degree."

"So even if I use my powers they wont sense it?"

"Exactly. As long as you stay in this body they wont think anything of you but human. So Ichigo you understand the mission?" Giving a nod,

"Yeah. " It gets me away from this place that feels like an asylum. Pure white, drives you insane at times.

"Meeting finished, I want you to leave immediately Ichigo. It's a perfect time to stumble upon our ryoka boy. He's just on his way to school. Almost forgot you'll be attending his school as well. Keep a low profile."

"I know that. " Snapped to the last part a bit before settling grabbing the body leaving the room.

"Have fun." Gin sang out behind me, I let out a airy scoff.

"Go drown you freaky ass clown." Bit out leaving the room completely with a 'how evil' from Gin echoing after me. _This is going to be interesting_. I couldn't agree more with Shiro. In my quarters now staring at the fake body that had now been supplied with clothes by Aizen. A duffel bag by it's head on the bed with more clothes.

The clothes he were are the uniform to that school I have to attend. _Well I always wondered what it'd be like to go to a school..._ _**Boring?**_ Shiro offered up I let out the much wanted sigh before forcing myself into the fake body automatically feeling confined. Scowling deeper, it'd take a bit to get used to that feeling. Shiro's blade had faded as soon as I entered the body. Sitting up rubbing a shoulder.

"Weird." Looking in the mirror having a hand twirl some pure orange hair, didn't even have the light streak of black under my bangs. Also my hair was at my shoulders instead of below my hips. It was new, definitely lighter. This is a chance to see a non-aggressive side to that Shinigami...this is going to be new all the way around.

Grabbing the bag that had the clothes in it and then a wallet that laid next to it that held a identity of me, and money for whatever humans need it for. To buy food I guess. Tapping on the open space next to me, the garganta pulling open big enough for just me. Looking back at the room for a moment that I had spent most of my 16 years in before turning to the garganta walking forward. Cursing slightly to my horrible control over reiatsu. Holes forming in the walk path. Jumping over a crack.

"Damn it." It was no wonder no one let me make the path when I tagged along with them. I just might kill them, rather pathetic way to go out. The story of how Yammy died. Stepped on a crack and never came back. Finally making it to the town named Karakura in a apartment I guess that's what they called it that Aizen had set up for me. Dropping the bag on the floor as the garganta closed. Closing my eyes pulling on reiatsu's finding the ryoka shinigami's. Leaving the apartment recording where I was as I made my way to the shinigami. It didn't take long to get to where he was.

In front of a school he stood with friends, hair bright blue and wild. Clothes fitting like a glove, his school bag hanging over his shoulder. His barking laughter even made it's way to where I stood. Which was a good fifty feet away. Letting my gaze go over his strong jaw line, sharp azure eyes that glistened in laughter. To how thickly built he is. He was a good 3- 4 inches taller than myself. The same age as me. Staring feeling a scowl deepen on my lips.

**_Lets go introduce our self neh king?_**

"Yeah..." Spoke out quietly not seeing people pass me or anything. My attention all on the blue haired man named Grimmjow Jeagerjques.

* * *

><p>Hello there! This has been bugging me for two weeks when I saw a GrimmIchi picture of their positions changed -_- . And it really is cutting into my typing time with other stories so I had to get it out...of course now I really wanna write more of it. *dramatic sigh* Anyway All of the espada positions are mostly the same without Grimmjow in it. Every espada from 7 and lower went up a rank. ^_^ I hope it's good. Reviews welcome, I promise I'll respond back =P.<p>

Night night.


	2. Curious

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it it'd be a yaoi manga ;)

**Warnings: **Swearing, and mention of a mans neither-reigons.

**Chapter Rated**: T (for swearing)

Hope you like it. Excuse the errors please.

* * *

><p>Holding a large breath rather nervous about this, you can never know if Aizen is lying or not. Or even if he's playing with you, he could be playing with me now and I wont even know it. But considering I've been in the human world for this long and haven't been attacked, I say it's going good so far. Pushing the thoughts away now moving forward towards ther school once again. A girl with ginger colored hair spotted me first coming up to the school. Her eyes locked on me, she looked a bit entranced or something. A female next to her nudged her a bit looking at her a bit confused, then said her name I guess with the way she moved her lips, but the ginger headed girl still didn't move any. Grimmjow was laughing at her now poking her probably teasing.<p>

His and the other girls gaze followed their friends gaze landing on me. Both looking mildly surprised. Eyes both on my hair. Holding an irritated eye roll to that, Grimmjow definitely had no room to talk in that department. **_You really know how to walk like you just own 'it'do you?_** **_Whatever the hell 'it' is_**_. Shut up, I'm just walking like normal stupid. And 'it' is probably just some swagger in someone's step or something like that. Also quit listening to what SunSun says. She'll infect you with her attempt at human slang._ Snapped at Shiro who laughed at me but stopped when I walked passed the trio.

**_Not going to say hello King?_**

Scoffing a bit pulling the stupid bag that was already getting annoying, further on to my shoulder so it wouldn't fall off...again. Curse gravity.

_Hell no with that look he gave me, I know I caught his attention. I'll just wait for him to come to me so it won't be too suspicious. Walking right up to him saying 'hey lets be friends' out of the blue won't work at all. _**_But there is always a possibility king haha. You're just being a chicken_**. _Blocking you._

Warned before cutting our telepathic connection. I could feel his slight irritation that I did that and teasing pokes at the back of my mind. I swear if it wasn't for him I would have gone insane in that pure white place with nothing to do but spar and kill other lower ranking hollows, and maybe hanging out with other espada's. Well Starrk at least. Since I know he won't ask me to spar all the time to the death. Or you know try to experiment on me. Szayel is one creepy pink headed dude with a weird fascination in pulling things apart in the most elegant way if that makes any sense.

A poke came again in the back of my mind saying it really didn't make sense. Scowling a bit more going to the principal's office that was near the front entrance of the school doors. Getting looks from almost everyone. It was the hair, I swear it was. Thought while giving a knock on the principal's door before entering. He looked up and smiled warmly,

"I take it your our new transfer student Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah." He did a light nod before standing having some papers pushed onto his hand before coming in front of me and started to go off about lockers, class rooms, schedules and such._ What the hell is a shoe locker? A place where you put your shoes in a prison or something?_ Thought not to long after walking down the hall with the papers in hand feeling very confused and an escort by my side. To my surprise my escort was the raven-haired girl that was with ginger earlier.

" I'm Tatsuki Arisawa welcome to Karakura High." Looking over at her for a moment before returning my gaze to the confusing papers of period times and lunch times and such. Can't you just eat whenever you felt like it? And I thought Azien was a bit strict because he doesn't want anyone to interrupt his tea-time that happens three times a day. Meaning we couldn't do anything till he was done since he apparently has eyes and ears on every room in Las Noches.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...thanks." Said in a normal bored like tone of mine walking next to her down the hall. She grabbed one of the papers out of my hands, about to snatch it back she pointed at the first one.

"We have pretty much the same schedule. So I can help you around for most of the day except in the club area. You're going to have to choose a club activity." Club activities. Humans are way too complex.

"What's the first period?" Leaning over towards her looking at the paper,

"Ah that's Ochi-sensie's class. It's this way. " Following her watching other students interact with each other, it was so much different than how hollows interacted with each other. It was so much gentler. In the classroom full of desks I took an empty one near the window my gaze automatically falling to the outside world. It was so bright and colorful. But still the night was much more comforting.

The classroom slowly filled up with more students. I had spotted Grimmjow walking in last, his eyes catching my own locking for a brief moment, or what felt like a brief moment. His eyes narrowing into sharp knifes, curiosity swirling in the azure depths making my stomach churr lightly_. Curious..._ Thought as a woman came in making Grimmjow and others who were standing by their desks sit down.

"We have a new student today, can you please come up and introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about yourself Kurosaki-san?" I slid out from the desk as she tapped some papers in her hand on the desk straightening them out hearing her murmur,

"So many new students this year..." Turning to the class room when I got to the front of it,

"Hello I'm Kurosaki Ichigo I'm sixteen and if you comment on my hair or name I'm going to kick your ass." A bark of laughter filled the classroom as a few people gaped at me including the teacher. It was rather nice to see Grimmjow not in a piss ass mood and laughing like that. I hadn't met him face to face before but I observed through a device of Aizen's that lets you see anyone if you knew exactly where he or she was. Well it worked ...sometimes. Szayel is still working out the kinks.

"M-Mr. Kurosaki I don't approve of hurting anyone." She fidgeted with her glasses, I rubbed the back of my neck feeling boredom dong on me. I get scolded here and at home. This sucks.

"Sorry." Grimmjow's laughter settled, a wide grin still pulled on his lips. I studied the class a bit before taking my seat. I could tell that a few of them had decent spiritual pressure for humans. A big guy, a guy with glasses, and that ginger head girl. A couple others had snippets of energy. Like Tatsuki, a brown headed guy, also a weird red headed girl who was staring at ginger head girls' boobs. Of course we can't leave out the soul reapers Kuchiki Rukia and Grimmjow.

Slouching in the seat a bit, the teacher continued to talk. Staring out the window, This is just going swimmingly. **_It's kind of boring if you ask me_**. _Define irony_. His laughter now echoed in my head, the laughter brought me back to when Grimmjow laughed. Feeling my lips twitch down a bit, what was that warm feeling here?

Having a hand linger over my chest and stared ahead at nothing in particular. Maybe Starrk should have come. Be a teacher or something, he could have passed as that. Every student has his or her favorite teacher, right? The class went on and on I'd rather be doing nothing than hearing these lectures. The woman was just as bad as Aizen. But paid attention because I didn't know any of this stuff. I'll have to do some serious research when I get back to my living quarters. Why couldn't they send sun-sun or someone like that. I'm sure he'd chase that skirt any day.

I felt a hollow, looking out the window again hearing someone get up, narrowing my eyes a bit dragging my chocolate smoldering eyes to the side to see Grimmjow getting up.

"Excuse me I gotta take a shit." He said before leaving the room. I scoffed a bit leaning back in the seat staring back out the window now seeing him in the sky with the black shinigami clothing and a zanpaktou hanging on his hip. _How subtle_.

"Mr. Kurosaki mind telling us what's so interesting that you ignore me?" Feeling a bit dread fall upon me when I looked back forward. She was standing in front of me with a dark aura about her and a book in her hand tapping lightly against her free hand ready to hit me with it.

"Sorry I was just thinking what I'd do for a club activity. Maybe judo?" Said trying not to lean away from her and the threatening aura she possessed.

"Pay attention. Next time I catch you not paying attention you'll get my chop!" Chop? Forget it I don't want to know.

"Right." Do they have judo in schools? Since it's fighting I thought it wouldn't but she didn't seem to react to it. So then maybe they did have it. It sounds interesting. Looking back out the window, Grimmjow had finished the hollow quickly. Well whatever, the hollow was weak. Apparently around noon was lunchtime, it had rolled around rather quickly. Confused with the 'cafeteria' and how that worked I just sat on the roof and stared out into space.

Stupid.

**_What is king? _** _Hollows don't like soul reapers because they kill us. But we kill our own kind for the fun of it and to get stronger.** Soul reapers do it to each other as well. **Both stupid then. _He laughed; a hand touched my shoulder. I grunted a bit turning slightly only to see a shock of blue. Taking a moment to realize it was Grimmjow,

**_Well it didn't take long for him to come to you. I told you that you walked like you owned it._**

_Shut up._

"Yo, I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. It's nice to meet you. You want to have lunch with us?" _Us?_ My attention went to the people behind him that were sitting in a circle eating and talking with each other. It all included the ones with spiritual energy except Tattie? Tatsui...Tatsushi...whatever her name is and that red headed girl.

"I'm not eating." Simply said getting out of my crouching position that I had lowered myself to during my outer space thinking moment. Stretching my legs out he only cocked up a single slick blue brow.

"Why?" Truth is I was starving with this gigai.

"The lunch line is to long, also I've never been in a real school before so this is all relatively new to me." Explained having a hand shove deeply into the cotton thin gray slacks as a look of light shock crossed his sharp features.

"There's no way! Have you been home schooled? That sucks. Come on I'll show you the lunchroom. But in return you have to tell me if your hair is natural or not."

"It's natural. You?" He grinned widely having a arm sling over my shoulders relaxing against them.

"All natural. Got the blue pubes to prove it." He tugged me along heading towards the lunchroom I suppose, heat had started to tingle at the back of my neck before flaring on to my cheeks.

"D-Don't speak about your private parts!" Snapped his laughter was simple and contagious.

"Ha ha the berry is innocent?" Feeling my brow twitch I moved out of his resting arm on my shoulders having a glare fire his way.

"Don't call me berry! Ichigo means number one protector!" He only continued laughing going ahead of me as I steamed standing there behind him.

"Yeah whatever berry." Watching him for a few moments, Strange I didn't feel any anger when he said that. He paused in his steps looking back at me with the same face-eating grin.

"Hey come on already lunch doesn't last forever!"

"Mh..." Wondered lightly about that before following him to get my lunch. After getting my lunch I guess we were back on the roof. I was sitting in the circle of his friends thinking about how he actually got my lunch. I thought you were supposed to wait in line to get your food. But apparently Grimmjow had a different approach when it came to lines and waiting. It was to shove everyone aside and go for the nice picking. Maybe he should have been the hollow. Not dwelling on the thought for to long. I returned to eating this food that the humans called lunch. It was rather tasty.

Observing how they all acted around each other. The air was light, happy, and playful. This guy named Keigo was dancing around the whole circle telling a story that was rather bizarre even by my standards. Grimmjow seemed to be arguing with four-eyes I think is the quincy that Aizen spoke of once before, but I didn't really pay attention. The big guy Chad? I guess was his name, was the only other one that was silent other than me. Enjoying everyone is just comfortable with each presence. Being carefree even though most of them know that there is a war coming.

**_They are so much more different than from us hollows._**

Grimmjow looked my way grinning widely when he had victoriously got the quincy man steaming at him furiously. Staring harder into the blue depths of his eyes. I held a breath till he looked away.

_Very._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Ichigo!<strong> Yes it's Ichigo's birthday. And I believe on the 23 is Grimmjows. *instert smiley face here*

Figured I had to do something for Ichigo's brithday. So here's a chapter for Disguise. I hope it isn't a dissapointment. I'm very sorry for the long wait. I actually have another account on here with my friend. And we've been cracking at our single story on there. Agh.

Anyway thank you so, so, so much for your reviews! I love them all.

And thank you to those whom alerted/favorited/and such as well. :) I tried to message everyone saying thank you and I believe I didn't miss anyone. But if I did, I'm very sorry and thank you very much!

Okay have a nice day/night! Another update coming on Grimmjow's Birthday **July 23 **(that's if you guys still like it)


	3. Home Invasion, New Friend

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it it'd be a yaoi manga ;)

**Warnings: **Cursing

**Chapter Rated**: T (for swearing)

Hope you like it. Excuse the errors please.

* * *

><p>Hissing a bit in pain. I had just gotten back to my home and with a rather large bump on the back of my head. I rubbed it lightly trying to get the pain to fade away even just a little bit.<p>

"Damn that teacher." Cursed a bit remembering the woman's first threat when she said something about me not paying attention and hitting me with her hand chop if I didn't pay attention again. I should have listened. Who knew her chops felt like someone chopping a brick in half? I could have used a heads up about that. But no, no one warned me. The only thing I got was laughter and looks of sympathy.

Huffing a bit having the bag that hung on my shoulder drop to the floor next to the door. Doing a quick tour of the home. It was modest, nice, and completely white. Scowling at the plain white walls that went through the entire home. It was also as quiet as it was in Hueco Mundo. My brows pulled together in confusion to how silent it was. Going to the front door having it pull open, you could hear cars passing and people talking. Also if you listen closely, out in the distance you could hear a slight hum of music playing. Closing the door again it fell dead silent. Okay sound proof home that may come in handy maybe.

Grabbing the books in the bag just as a knock came at the door startling me out of my fake body almost. Swallowing a bit before turning towards the door. Staring at it for a moment in question. _Who could that be?_ Trying to sense who, but I sucked at sensing reiatsu unless if I really focused. Grabbing the silver handle having it twist letting the door pop open. To my gaping surprise Grimmjow stood there with that wide grin on his face.

"Grimmjow?" **_Man you attract him to you like ladies are attracted to chocolate._** Ignoring the pest in my head for a moment and shook off the internal shock,

"What are you doing here?"

"Followed you home. That and the teacher said you forgot your shoes…some how." He said lifting up my shoes that I accidentally forgot in the locker. Looking down at my feet seeing the school shoes on them. **_Well now that's embarrassing._**_ Shut up Shiro.** Aw you're shy. ** Am not! **Are too.** Are not!_

"She told me to give them to you and to tell you to wash the school shoes before you wear them there tomorrow. What are you starin' at? Don't make me throw the fucking shoe at your head berry." The nickname yanked me away from my argument from Shiro. Quirking a lip nervously towards Grimmjow,

"Sorry I was just thinking. Thanks." Taking the shoes having them tossed to the side of the room. You could see a spark in those azure eyes. His curiosity boarded on the insane.

"Thinkin' about what Berry?"

"Quit calling me berry, and it's none of your business." He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me aside; again for the second time today he shocked me and just walked right in.

"Hey-"

"So fuckin' white. Damn even the sofa is white. What do you have a thing for white or something?" He asked walking into the living room before disappearing into the hallway on the left.

"Hey get out. And no I don't like white." Snapped running up behind him grabbing his forearm to make him stop before he found my room and my duffel bag of unpacked stuff that included some candy that let me out of this fake body. And surely he'd recognize it. And if he didn't, I'm sure he'd get the picture since it says soul candy on the side of it. He turned his head towards me with a cocked up blue brow in question,

"If you don't like it why is this place like a hospital?" Well Aizen always did like things really clean. If that's not the case, well it beats the hell out of me why everything is white.

"I just moved in." He blinked a couple of times before turning with a light chuckle escaping from behind those smooth lips. Studying his lips for a moment. They were nice, they weren't like Yammy's where they just look like an onion ring on your face and they weren't to small like some. They were nice.

"Hey are you paying attention?" A large hand waved in front of my face for a moment, staring at it for a few moments before looking up to his sharp azure eyes that seemed to be studying me like the homework I will have to study later.

"No I was thinking. What were you saying?" His brow twitched a couple of times; I saw it coming but didn't bother to dodge when his fist hit the side of my head. Groaning a bit having a hand already on it and rubbing it. My head was still sore from the teachers' mighty chop.

"Pay attention more Berry. I asked you how the hell is it so quiet in here? I know the street is right across your apartment complex. Also there is a yapping dog next door that isn't so quiet." I couldn't help but stare at the irritated fire that danced around in his eyes. This staring was becoming a bad habit.**_ Yeah you're staring at him like you do your dinner. _**_I am not! **I'll believe that when Hueco Mundo freezes over.**_ Holding a twitch that started to form in my own brow from my white-copy words,

"Quit calling me berry and its sound proof. Can you get out now?" He leaned in towards me with a mischievous grin working its way onto those nice lips that I had been eyeing earlier. Not like food that needed to be devoured.

"Got something to hide I-chi-go?" A slight tingle went up my spine when he said my name like that in that tone. It was the same tone Szayel had with me when he wanted me to lay on an operating table for just a minute. Heh, even if it was for a minute I wasn't going to take a step near that guys operating table when he grins like that. Not in a million years, you'd have to kill me before you got me a hundred feet of that lab.

Leaning back towards Grimmjow feeling his warm breath halt for a brief moment.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But either or it's none of your business."

"So you are hiding something?" Those eyes were practically dancing. Told you, his curiosity was beyond limits. It was rather interesting to see this guy when he isn't yelling, fighting, or trying to lop off your comrade's head while laughing like a maniac. He was rather playful like a kitten. He had the curiosity of one as well. Now that I look at it, he has the grace of a feline as well._ Intriguing_.

"Are you hiding something?" Whispered, he scoffed leaning away finally. I felt my body relax a bit to the distance that was set between us once more. Being so close to him made me a bit edgy.**_ Hormones._**_ Go fuck your shadow. _ **_Okay then, get in here. _**_Not what I mean you perverted bastard! _Snapped at him making Shiro laugh loudly. Holding the strong urge to yell at him not only mentally,

"Yep. I'm a virgin." Blinking stupidly at him for a while before his contagious laughter filled the apartment. The all to familiar heated tingle on the back of my neck washed over me once again.

"I didn't need to know that!" Snapped venomously making his laughter increase in volume. He had an arm clutching his stomach soon and the other resting on his knee keeping him from falling over. I could only glare at him while a pinch of irritation started to form since Shiro's laughter hadn't ceased either. I got a perverted bastard in my head laughing because of his perverted talk against me. And then another perverted bastard out here laughing his ass off because of his own pervyness. I feel like I'm being teased double time here. It's unfair. All I need is for Nnoitra to pop up and add to my embarrassment since you know he's good at making me feel embarrassed as well.

"Oh god your expression was priceless Blushing-Miss-Daisy. Is it really hard to believe that I'm a virgin?"

"Yes. Now for the last time, get out of my apartment." Gesturing towards the door, he chuckled lightly and brush passed me.

"Fine see you at school tomorrow Berry." He sang with a wave of his hand having the front door close as he walked out of the apartment.

"Don't call me Berry!" Snapped after him forgetting that it was a sound proof place. Sighing heavily going to my bedroom seeing the welcoming bed not having a second thought before falling on it._ You suck.** Aw cheer up King, it could be worse.**_ Rolling over on my back scoffing.

Yeah, how? **He could still be in here laughing at your virgin-blushing-ass. **Hey we're the same being, so you're a virgin to asshole. **That's what you think. **What? ** Nothing. **

Groaning a bit having my hands rub up and down on my face before sighing heavily.

"What a pain in the ass." Growled out then suddenly remembering the soul candy that was thrown on top of my clothes in the duffel bag. Quickly sitting up and taking it out. Staring at it for a moment, it was a modified version of chappy the bunny. It was modified to fit my personality. Or at least I hope so. I can never trust Szayel. Never.

Feeling another hollow, I stared up towards the ceiling and glared at it._ They come so much here. Must be the spiritual energy that is gathered here. **Let's do some exploring outside.** I should study on this world.** And you're saying you'd rather read a book than being out there actually doing whatever they are telling you in the books? Man you're lame. ** Shut up I'm goin'._

After switching my shoes I grabbed the wallet thing Aizen supplied me with and left the apartment with a key in hand. It didn't take long to get somewhat lost in this place called Karakura town. But I didn't mind. I rather enjoyed watching people in their daily life. I leaned against a railing studying how they acted around each other, talked to each other, and touched each other. It was all so mushy that I could feel Shiro just about to puke.

Soon wondering again. I ended up at a field of some sort where some kids were kicking this soccer ball around. Silently wondering why they were still playing when the sun was just about set. Didn't human kids dislike the dark? Just as the sky was turning a dark blue they were all leaving. A girl with black shoulder length hair was leaving the field coming my way. Her onyx eyes looked up at me with I suppose a killer feeling of curiosity,

"What are you doing here orange-top?" Feeling my already scowling lips pull into a deeper scowl, I sighed lightly and dropped my head a bit before looking at her once more.

"Just watching. You got one hell of a kick for how small you are." She huffed out a breath having the soccer ball that her arm was draped over rest on her hip. Her onyx eyes narrowed at me slightly,

"Its not how big you are, it's how you play the game."

"You don't need to get all defensive about it. I was paying you a compliment." Women here are just as complicated as women anywhere I guess.

"Is that your natural hair color orange-top?" Nodding a bit,

"Yeah it is. Its getting kind of late, you should get home." Her somewhat dull expression only got duller.

"If you wanted me to go away all you had to do was say so." Having a hand up towards her,

"That's not what I meant by it. I mean you have family right? They'll get worried if you are out to late." Fumbled out not really knowing what to say to that. I didn't really want her to leave, she was rather nice to talk to. But it was getting late and I can sense she has a bit of spirit energy in her. Also the hollows are more active at night. And no matter how little spiritual energy she has, they'll come for it. So it wasn't safe.

"That's another lie. You don't lie very well." Groaning a bit now pushing off the rail trying to find more words without saying hollow, monster, or anything like that to scare her. Not that I cared if she was scared or not.**_ Liar. _**_Not now. _

"If you're out to late you never know what could happen, or what could hurt you." **_Yeah that wouldn't scare a 10 year-old human at all. _**_Zip it popsicle-lips!_

"Ah, I mean it's not safe at night to be walking around alone even more at your age."**_ Smooth king, so smooth. _**_ I'd like to hear you do better! _

"You could get lost? Er-"

"If you're so worried about me getting killed you can just walk me home." Staring at her stupidly for a moment for the choice of words. A heavy sigh escaped my lips; I held the back of my neck with a hand and smiled a bit.

"Okay." She laughed a bit,

"You're strange orange-top, but I like you." Having a hand plop on top of her head still smiling lightly.

"You're not so bad either." Though the whole walk we just talked, mostly about her but still. It was nice just talking to someone about every day activities or their crazy fathers and mother-like fraternal twin sister. I actually wished for a brief moment that I were human just to experience something like a family. We got to this clinic, staring up at the sign in slight surprise.

"Jeagerjaques."

"Yeah the family name. I help my father around the clinic after school. We're not the best, but it's the best place if you can't get to a hospital on time."

"I'll remember that." Did Grimmjow live here? It was a high possibility. The route to the could-be-home of Grimmjow's was now imprinting itself onto my brain,

"So I'll see you at the park tomorrow?" She asked looking a bit nervous. Huffing a light laugh,

"Yeah. Later short-stack."

"Bye orange-top." I didn't mind her saying that actually. Watching her go inside, I took one last look at the sign before walking back towards where we came.

_That was nice._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** What? You didn't think I was going to leave Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin out of the story did you? Psh forget that! Any story with Ichigo in it needs a little goat-faced chaos with sisterly like love XD

Not exactly Grimmjow's birthday yet, but close enough. ~Happy early birthday Grimmjow!

No, no kissing yet. But romance right? I don't want to jump in right to the sex. I want there to be a story. But there will be sex-filled-chapters in the future! But right now; story!

I love my reviewers so much! Love, love, love. More than any alert/favorite/etc etc. Reviews are awesome so thank you so much!

Also thank you if you faved/alerted/etc to my story :) I hope you're enjoying it so far.


	4. Never

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it it'd be a yaoi manga ;)

**Warnings: **Cursing, alot of boob talk

**Chapter Rated**: T+ (for swearing/lewd thinking)

Hope you like it. Excuse the errors please.

* * *

><p>Week three of my time here in the world of the living. And I have one thing to say about it, everyone here is freaking nuts. Nuttier than the ones I left in Hueco Mundo. And that is really saying something. I mean seriously, Orihime, the girl who couldn't stop staring at me when I arrived at the high school for the first time. Cooking is so scary; even Yammy whom eats everything to build up energy, would not eat it. Who in hells name eats ramen with melon bread and bean paste with a 'drizzle' of honey? I learned the first time I tried her food to never accept anything food related from her again without asking what's in it first.<p>

Lets move on to someone else who's nuttier than others at Hueco Mundo. Taking over an aggressive, fighting loving spirit, who loves to tease me relentlessly, Nnoitra, is Grimmjow all the way. I swear if the world decided it wanted to end it's own miserable life of supporting other miserable unhappy souls, he'd be there giving it a loud lecture along with a few swings of his zanpaktou. Then the world would be too afraid to end its life with a big bang. Grimmjow is an insane person who needs a therapist or something. In fact I told him he needed a therapist, he told me he had one but in return his therapist had to go to therapy. I didn't ask what happened. And frankly I do not ever want to know.

The only person who seemed really normal is Karin. The girl I met on the soccer field three weeks ago. She has a very tough exterior. Which I found out was because of her mother passing a few years ago, and she didn't want to burden her family with her personal problems. She also seemed to get in this habit of calling me Ichi. I minded it for the first week, but found myself getting used to it. We spent most nights together, well I just watch her play soccer and walk her home afterwards, but it was rather nice. Quick note: Grimmjow is her brother. And he does live at this clinic. Karin has recently been bringing her sisters pastries to soccer so we can eat them as the sun set. They are delicious. Her sister is a mini-chef. Anyway I've recently been feeling rather protective of this human, like how Starrk feels towards Lilynette. They were more like siblings than one person separated into two parts if you ask me.

I stopped and looked up towards the sky, it's mid afternoon, Saturday. I was supposed to be getting closer to Grimmjow, but that relationship was a bit distant. I mean we talked to each other often, but we never really pushed friendship any farther than that. I ate lunch with him and his friend, and hung out every now and then. I found out a lot about him from Karin, but not from him. He doesn't seem to talk much about himself. And if he does, it's always about something really wild. If I'm guessing right, I'd say he was trying to impress someone. There were a couple of cute girls there sometimes. I mean Orihime and Tatsuki was there sometimes. Maybe he was trying to impress Orihime. Guys like big breasts right?

Wondered idly and continued down the concrete path. Being completely honest I was never really into girls. I just saw no point into drooling over two lumps of fat on their chests. Or where ever else the fat went making luscious curves that would be worth praising. Guys on the other hand, well never really thought of being sexually attracted to guys. But my mind has been considering it ever since Grimmjow stood three feet from me. I am still confused about my heartbeat getting faster when he approaches me. Or when it feels like I can't breathe no matter what I do. Also there is this annoying feeling of the need to fidget continuously. I think he causes my brain to shut down as well. Or at least half of it does. Motor-functions go out the door as well as speech. The closer he gets the more my brain shuts down.

Which maybe be a reason why I haven't pressed our friendship more. Much to my misery because of Shiro, and his loud laughter. Speaking of my personal tormentor, this seems to be a great comedy/entertainment show for him. I can see him now sitting down on one of the tall buildings in my inner-world with a bowl of popcorn watching me interact with the blue-haired soul-reaper. Can I kill my other half? It seemed awfully tempting when he pokes at my mind teasing me for being such a chicken and a blushing virgin. Also too do my job. Which I am just not as quick as Aizen may want me to.

"Berry!" Stopping instantly to the voice that called out to me. The only one who called me berry was the blue-haired man himself. Turning epicly slow, to see Grimmjow jogging over to me with a wide grin and a light wave of his hand that dropped to his side quickly. He panted a bit and stopped next to me, I took notice of a bag in his other hand containing milk, flour, bean paste, and eggs.

"Hey, what's up?" Questioned and stepped a foot away from him a bit. Always managing to keep at least a three-foot distance between him and I. Another foot closer and I think my brain would turn into a puddle of goo that looked like it was from Szayel's science lab.

"Shopping for my sister. What are you doing out here? It's fucking hotter than hell. Your hair is like a beacon." Scowling further to that, he just grinned when I scowled. The freak, oh wait he's buying stuff for Yuzu to make pastries or something? Suddenly I felt my curiosity spark to that. Her pastries were mouth-watering good. Peering inside the bag,

"Just walking. What does your sister plan to make?"

"Sounds like your hungry to skip over the beacon part." He said in a low tune that had me wanting to make the distance between us a five-foot distance.

"Is it going to be a sweet pastry?" Questioned, ignoring most of his words again. Trying to see further into the bag to see if there was anything other than the items I said earlier. But he pulled the bag away and had his finger press against my forehead and push me back a bit.

"Hey quit thinking with your stomach, I'm talkin' ta ya." How can he blame me for thinking with my stomach in dire times like this? His sister's food was so good. And for a thirteen-year-old she can be a prodigy or something like that. I looked at him and held my lips from going down into a deeper scowl. I can hear Shiro munching on the popcorn now, prick.

"Yes I'm hungry, no my head isn't like a beacon, and I was just walking around. I like going to the café down there and watching people." A silk blue brow cocked upwards,

"Why do you want to watch people? That's freaking creepy, Berry." Holding a twitch in my brow, he also seemed to have a habit of making me very annoyed.

"I just do. Its nice to just watch people walk by without a care in the world. Smiling with their families and just being happy. I don't know, it's complicated." Grumbled having a hand run through the orange-locks of my hair on the back of my head. Fidgeting to the look he gave me, his fierce hard eyes were studying me.

"Where's your family?" Pausing to that, going in thought about it. My hand rested on the back of my neck, and my gaze fell to the side. I never really thought of Aizen, or any of the Espada's as a family. And I didn't know my real family when I was born a hollow or my family when I was human. Since everyone loses their memories of their human life when they die I suppose. Finding I had a very serious stare to the concrete path, I did a light shrug having my hand drop to my side.

"I don't know who my real family is. And the guy who raised me is a real lunatic, not in a good way I assure. I never really saw him as a father figure or anything. So yeah, never really had a family." Explained, forcing my gaze back to his own. Finding a rather soft expression on me.

"So you're like an orphan?" He questioned and shifted the bag of food to his other hand.

"Yeah, pretty much." He grinned a bit and came close, holding in a breath, his shoulder nudge my own.

"Come on, my sister makes good food. She'll be thrilled to have another mouth to feed." Studying him as he continued down the path before feeling a small smile form on my lips. Ignoring a wolf whistle that echoed in my head from Shiro. I followed; remembering something Karin told me which explains that soft look that Grimmjow had just given me. She told me her older brother, Grimmjow, was an orphan. Her parents wanted an older brother figure for her and her sister. There were all kinds of boys at the orphanage she told me. But they chose the one that no one wanted. The one so out of place with his blue hair and eyes that people avoided him as much as possible. Karin told me that her father said that he and his deceased wife chose Grimmjow because of a certain look in his eye. The story ended there, apparently that's all her father told her. Or, well, Isshin, her father.

"Warning, my father is a nut. So don't be alarmed if he comes out of no where and kicks me." Grinning at that, Grimmjow looked back at me and grinned a bit but made it look like he was upset or something,

"Oh you find it funny that my dad sends me flying kicks as a welcome home present?" He questioned having the front door pop open. Passing him, "Yes." Simply said having my shoes slip off on the genkan. Feeling something firm press against my backside, light pain stung as I was now flying forward. Sliding my foot forward, stumbling to gain balance, I looked behind me to see Grimmjow standing there with one foot in the air.

"What the hell was that for?" He sat his foot back on the floor and removed his shoes as a steam came out of my ears, while hearing Shiro's laughter run around my head for a few moments.

"What was what for?" He dully said while passing me. _That jackass! _ About to say something about it, but paused when the smell of someone cooking filled my nose. How divine it smelt. Now following him almost walking on his heels with each step I took. Peaking over his shoulder as we got into a room where it seemed to be a dining room, living room, and kitchen all in one.

"Hey Yuzu I brought the items you asked for." I watched an ash-brown haired girl pop out from behind the open fridge. Relaxing a bit when a bright smile was in view, I can definitely tell her and Karin were related when she smiles like that. Speaking of Karin, where is she? Looking around trying to spot the raven-haired girl only to find nothing.

"Thanks Grimm-nii! Dad and Karin went out to the clinic. An emergency patient came in. So they'll be late for dinner. Who's he?" Turning my attention back to Yuzu who stared at me with a mix of curiosity and awe.

"A friend from school. Ichigo, but I just call him berry."

"I'd appreciate if you wouldn't call me that." Snapped at him, he grinned that wide smile that made me think twice about things…usually.

"Or what?"

"I'll start calling you blueberry." Explained and went to the girl Yuzu who covered her mouth with a hand to stifle a light laugh.

"Ya call me that and I'll kill you." Ignoring him, I crouched down to Yuzu's level and put a hand on her head.

"Nice to meet you Yuzu. Heard a lot of good things about you, mainly your cooking. What are you cooking? Maybe I can help." Her eyes seemed to light up to the offer. I watched the joy dance in her soft brown eyes. Humans are so very interesting.

"Yeah I'll be up in my room. Have fun with that, Berry." Grimmjow said having the bag of food placed onto the counter.

"I will, Blueberry." Seeing his back twitch to that. Grinning slightly, he ignored me and pulled open a door and slammed it shut behind him.

"I think he likes you." Feeling my eyebrows pull up a bit to her words,

"Really?" She nodded and smiled softly,

"The last person who called him blueberry ended up in the hospital for three months. Come I'll show you where to start." Blinking a few times before nodding dumbly and following her instructions. Not soon after, about thirty minutes after offering to help, I was regretting it. I never really thought of cooking as a hard thing till now. It was all about measurements and time. Kneading dough, temperature, how to do this and that. I wasn't born with the gift of cooking; I was born with the gift of devouring. Kind of like a kid at summer camp with endless Girl Scout cookies. Or so I was told by someone whose face I don't remember, along with the name that goes with the face.

I managed to escape three hours later. Yes escape, it must be a needed talent to get away from Yuzu's gripping hand. Breathing heavily, I leaned up against a wall beyond the staircase that led to where Yuzu is. Sighing heavily, _I nearly died! **Oh lighten up King. Just think of it this way, you know how to cook sweet rolls, flavored sticky rice, homemade pasta, and sweet dumplings.** Shut up you fiend. ** Ha ha ha ha.**_

Sensing out what room Grimmjow was in, I felt a bundle of nerves tighten in my stomach when I held his door handle. Closing my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. I gripped the handle and turned it making the door pop open. Looking up I saw Grimmjow looking my way dully. He laid on his bed I guess, with a school book in front of him.

"Oh you're here early. Escape the grasp of my sister?" Letting out the much-wanted heavy sigh, he grinned.

"That's what you get for calling me blueberry. Have fun?"

"Go kill yourself." His heart rattling laughter filled the modest bedroom that contained a single desk, a dresser, nightstand, and a guitar sitting against the dresser. Along with a few posters scattering the walls.

"No thanks, but you're welcome to." Having the door shut behind me, he seemed very happy with my misery. Just like Shiro, I can't seem to catch a break here can I? Yes it was hell learning to do stuff, I felt really useless with Yuzu around. But she directed me well. And she said I helped a lot, but still. I felt useless. And that is what bothered me most. She is by far one of the sweetest humans I have met yet. Personality wise, not soul wise. Well yes her soul does seem sweet, but- nevermind.

"I bet you wont be doing that again." He teased and turned his attention back to his schoolbook. I wondered how to approach him. Should I do it with the way I do Starrk. Just lay next to him? Or the way Lilynette approaches Starrk? Debating for a moment before going with Lilynette's way. Perhaps it would push this friendship bond a bit more. The sooner we become better friends, the better I guess. I stomped down the tightness in my chest as I got closer to his bed. Leaning down, he looked at me in question and I just plopped down on his bed, my torso lying against his back. I laid my head down on his shoulder and sighed lightly,

"I actually rather enjoyed cooking with her. Just felt kind of useless since I knew nothing about cooking." He stared at me looking rather baffled, shocked, puzzled, something like that? Did I take the wrong motion? Maybe I should have just sat on his chair at the desk. I didn't even hear Shiro doing anything, which is a rarity now in days. Oh, maybe I should have approached him like I do my fracción. Just walk up to them and talk. Take a seat next to them or near them and ignore them for the most part. No that won't help progress this stupid friendship bond Aizen wants me to have with him. My idle thinking left Grimmjow to just stare at me while I submerged myself into my thoughts.

His swirling azure gaze sliding down the curve of my face to the wiry cords of my neck that disappeared under the dark gray v-neck shirt I have on. Eyes drifting to my hair that slid across on his shirt. Some orange-locks tangled with some of his blue tresses on his shoulder.

"Hey berry." Snapping out of my thoughts on how I should have approached him. Meeting his gaze that looked like an inferno. Immediately wishing I just sat on his desk chair. It was the gaze that turned my mind into mush. Rolling off of his backside onto the bed,

"Sorry I-"

"Was thinking, right? What the hell do you keep thinking about?" Now if he knew that he'd pop himself out of his human body and start swinging his zanpaktou at me. Groaning a bit having a hand rub against my face.

"I was wondering if I took the wrong approach. I don't really have," Trying to explain with some hand gestures and words. But it was really difficult, "much experience with socializing. I saw a friend of mine just flop on her friend's back and he seemed fine with it."

"You worry to much, Berry." He rolled over having his head lay on my chest. Holding in a breath, he brought up his schoolbook and started to read it. During this time period I was trying to calm my heart. It was refusing to do so, closing my eyes. _Shiro,_

Called out for my copies help, hearing his soft chuckle.**_ No need to get your nuts in a twist. Fuckin' of Orihime's breasts. That should do the trick._** That disgust feeling rolled back in when those plumps of fat were waving in my face not just yesterday. Feeling my nerves calm, feeling the heated like gaze of Grimmjow, barely opening my eyes, looking through my eye lashes. He was staring at me with a serious expression. Forcing my thoughts back to Orihime while watching him. He turned his head a bit and slid further up my chest. Holding another breath in, I slowly forced it out. _Orihimes big breasts, big, lumpy lumps of fat jiggling around in my face._ Hearing Shiro snort a bit to that, but it worked at making my heart beat normal. Returning thoughts to him. Was he…listening to my heartbeat? Blinking my eyes open fully, questioning his moves. Was this normal between humans?

"I have a lot to worry about." Replied to his words from not to long ago. Those eyes had to be a curse of some kind, I couldn't keep anything calm with those looking at me._ Orihime, Orihime, Orihime NAKED ugh._

"Like what?"**_ Hormones._**_ Fuck you Shiro!_ Holding in an irritated growl, the irritation faded when I returned my attention to Grimmjow whom seemed to be patiently waiting for an answer. Which is rare since he's not a patient person.

"I think you'll find out in time. No, you will find out in time." Said having my arms cross behind my head and my gaze set on a spot on the ceiling. Holding in a breath to the next line of words,

"In advance though…I hope you can forgive me." Explained feeling my gut tighten up uncomfortably. His gaze holding confusion and wonder.

"You're not planning my death are you?" Almost stiffening to that but forced my body to stay relaxed. Leaning up slightly and have a hand go down to my side and hold up my upper half. Staring down at him, his azure-eyes were a mixture of everything. If I noticed anything about Grimmjow, it's how expressive he is.

"Never."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Sorry again for missing the set date on the 7Th but nature can change the course of things. My basement is clean now and recovered from the flood. But we still have alot of work to do.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews!

Faves/alerts/etc :)

I hope its still good to read.


	5. Hug

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it it'd be a yaoi manga ;)

**Warnings: **Cursing

**Chapter Rated**: T+ (for swearing...and fluffyness?)

Hope you like it. Excuse the errors please.

* * *

><p>The rest of the time in Grimmjow's room was silent. He kept his head on my chest and read his book and I tried not to move around much. At times his arm would brush across my own when he flipped a page in his book. I should really be reading up on this world so I wouldn't sound completely clueless, but it was an impossible task with Grimmjow there. I could just imagine his weird look if I picked up a book on water parks or zoos. And I know the title will be "Zoos for Dummies." Inwardly I sighed to my thoughts.<p>

"Hey guys, its dinner time!" Heard Yuzu yell up the stairs, Grimmjow's page flipping stopped mid way. I watched him peer over his book to look out his door. He hummed lightly, that hum vibrated my chest lightly sending tingles all over my body. Like goosebumps coming out when you get cold. "About time. Come on; let's go eat. I can hear your stomach growling." Grimmjow said while getting off. I almost hopped off the bed; it was true, my stomach was growling. It was a thing I was getting used to in a human body. This hunger thing wasn't normal for me to feel. But I guess I can throw that on top of all the other shit that isn't normal for me. _**Would that include hormones?**__ If I have them you have them too asshole, so shut the hell up. __**I do, and I relieve myself.**__ Shiro, please tell me that you don't…oh my god, Shiro!_ I was left with his bellowing laughter and an awful image in my head.

"Well what are ya waitin' for? Come on." Shaking the thoughts away, I nodded to Grimmjow and followed behind him to downstairs. I saw Yuzu there and Karin. Karin sitting at the dinner table and Yuzu getting the last bit of food from the kitchen counter to the table. Karin looked up towards us then blinked to seeing me.

"Hey squirt, this is-" Grimmjow started,

"Ichigo, What are you doing here?" Feeling the shell of protectiveness that has been growing the past week for her flare up like a firework. Going to her having my hand press on top of her head lightly and gave it a rub.

"Eating." Her big onyx eyes went dull, "You think with your stomach too much." Grinning a bit taking the seat next to her. There was something else I felt for her that was similar to the feeling I have for Grimmjow but not exactly the same. But it made my chest feel warm. It was rather nice. Before I could respond to Karin once more, Grimmjow's voice boomed over us like a nuclear bomb.

"Wait, wait. How the fuck do you two know each other?" I held a grin and tossed an innocent look towards Grimmjow. Karin pointed at me with a limp finger as she dully stated how we knew each other, "He comes to the park and watches my friends and I play soccer. I saw him the first day he was there and he ended up walking me back home saying I could get lost or die." Grimmjow just stared at me like he was trying to piece together a 1000 piece puzzle.

"You stalk my sister?"

"Oh he's the friend that you take extra snacks for?" Yuzu popped up with a brightened expression on her face. When she turned that look towards me I couldn't help but smile a bit back to her. Karin gave a light nod and extended her dinner plate to Yuzu. In return Yuzu started to fill it with what her and I prepared for dinner.

"I thought you had a crush when you kept talking about him and asking for so much food!" Grimmjow took his seat next to Yuzu and gave me a suspicious look. What did I do to earn that look? I know there was no way in hell he could have thought I wasn't human because I didn't do anything to give that away. Yet his sharp eyes watched my every move.

"You have a big appetite, Ichigo-kun." Flushing a bit to that and had a finger come up trace the side of my cheek making it look like I was scratching an itch. There was a familiar tingle of heat flaring on my face. Great I was blushing like a schoolgirl. And I know this; I've been seeing it all these week. I don't get why they blush though. I'd just look at them and they'll turn beat red.

"No, you just make good food." She smiled at me with this softness that was hard for me to get used to. It made me think why do we hollows eat people like this. I know a few hollows that just target 'the sweet ones' and devour them. I wouldn't be able to do that. Being so sweet they'd have so many people that cares about them. It'd make so many others suffer._** Quit getting all girly on me.**__ Eat sand._

"Where is dad? He's usually the first one at the table." Grimmjow cut in between the light conversation. Karin put her chopsticks to her lips as her eyes went upwards a bit while she went in thought. I gleefully accepted food from Yuzu. I took notice when she gave me a double scoop of everything. Huffing a bit, she only smiled to the huff. At least I won't be hungry later. I think, this human gigai is so perplexing. One minute it will want to sleep and the next I'll be clutching my stomach because of hunger-pains. I was half tempted to pop out of this damn thing while at the house so I wouldn't have to deal with its body swings.

"He said he's going to be a few minutes late. A patient came in with a nasty wound and he's stitching it up." Karin said, I was digging in to my food without a care on who would watch how fast it was going down.

"Geez Ichigo, why don't you inhale it." Grimmjow's plain flour tune is what made me stop and breathe for a moment. Yuzu's cooking was so good. I can't believe I helped with this and it still tasted good. I drifted my attention up to Grimmjow. Mirth swirled in those blue depths making it feel like I was just hit by lightning. How was I going to stab him in the back? He wasn't a bad person._** You can stab him in the ass.**__ Shiro! __**Just showin' some love. **__I'd rather you not._

"I will, thanks." Returning to the meal doing as I said, inhaling the delicious substance. If only we had food like this in hueco mundo then we wouldn't need to go out and suck souls.

"Doesn't your mom or dad cook dinner?" Yuzu asked, I felt my lips thin. I saw Karin out of the corner of my eye shake her head at Yuzu giving Yuzu this look to not mention it. I had briefly spoken to Karin about the family subject then moved on just as quick as the subject came up. Grimmjow gave Yuzu a light nudge giving her the same look Karin was giving. I wasn't sensitive about it though. I just longed for a family. I sat the food on my chopsticks down and stared up at Yuzu who looked thoroughly confused at the moment.

"No, I live alone. My stepfather sent me here for work reasons and I don't know my real parents. Besides my stepfather thinks he's the king of the world. So the day he cooks is the day I die." I'd die from internal shock. Returning to my eating, it was really silent in the room for a moment before a loud slam came from behind. Almost choking on my food to the sudden loud sound and almost fell out of my chair because my body automatically twisted going in a defensive position. But the chair was there. It caught my fall thankfully but it didn't catch my chopsticks.

"Grimmjow, my son!" I leaned under the table grabbing the chopsticks that rolled under there.

"Damn you dad!" Heard from Grimmjow. Pulling out of my seat and I felt glued to my chair when my eyes met the scene of Grimmjow's father, Isshin, throwing punches at Grimmjow. Well he was a nutty father wasn't he? Is this what they mean by tough love?

"You should go wash those off." Karin stated when she spotted a hair on it. My lips curled in light disgust before nodding in agreement. I stood up and ignored the fighting and went to the open kitchen and ran the tap water on the chopsticks.

"My son, why are you so mean to me!" Heard the desperate cry of Isshin.

"Go to hell!"

"Oh, whose plate is this? Do you have a friend over?" Isshin said suddenly now not crying or whimpering from Grimmjow's evil punches. I turned the tap off and wiped the stick on a dishcloth near by. Studying to sticks to make sure all of the hair was off and gave a light nod when I saw none.

"Yeah, Ichi came over. You know the guy I tell you about that comes to the park." Walking out of the kitchen seeing Isshin stand at the table wearing a large grin. If I wasn't mistaken I'd say Grimmjow really was related to Isshin with how big their smiles can get.

"Yeah, I remember. So where is h-" Isshin stopped speaking when his eyes landed on me. Ah, so Karin got her eyes from him. Isshin looked like he had just seen a ghost or something with the way he just froze up.

"Hi. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." Extended the hand that wasn't holding chopsticks towards him. He slowly took my hand and gave it a firm shake. He was still staring at me with this beady eye look. It was starting to make me feel uneasy. I looked down at my hand; he wasn't letting go of it. Looking back up at Isshin, was there something wrong?

"Dad, what's wrong?" Yuzu asked, her words seemed to have snapped him out of whatever he was in a trance about. Isshin's eyes went over me a couple of times before this look in his eyes came about. It was…soft? A smile broke out on his face, "Nice to meet you, Ichigo. I hope I see more of you."

"Dad quit acting all creepy. You're going to scare Ichi away." Pulling my hand out of his grasp and reclaimed my empty seat. But not before rubbing the top of Karin's head and smirking,

"I ain't gonna run away that easily." Glancing back at Isshin whom was still just staring at me with that weird look. Deciding to ignore it and continued eating. Isshin came over and sat down as well. Dinner continued on what seemed to be normal. I think it was normal, I never ate with others before. Tea is a different thing. Usually when someone breaks out the tea there is a plot to kill someone following it. After dinner Grimmjow and I walked outside in silence. My mind was on Isshin's look. What was that look? He looked at me so strangely. Was it because of my hair?

"So what is yer step-father like?" Grimmjow asked suddenly. I had no idea why he was walking with me. I was heading home, and there was no way in hell he's staying with me. I have files of soul reapers all over my place. If he saw those it'd be a dead give away.

"He's…" Well Aizen in one word would be manipulative. But more than one is another story. The list could go on forever in negative words. There was nothing nice to say about that guy. And all you can respect about him is his power. But that was it.

"He's an intelligent, cold-hearted, manipulative, back stabbing, person with the ambition to destroy the world." Nodded after I said that, it sounded just about right. I don't get Aizen's thinking most of the time. If he destroys the world then there would be no more hollows. Since it's human spirits that turn into hollows. So no humans no soul reapers. But also no humans, no hollows either. Then where would he get his minions? I really didn't understand him. But I guess if I did, that would make me like him. Because I'm sure that no one else really understood him. Not even his soul reaper friends Tousen, and Gin. Grimmjow stared at me for a moment before returning his eyes to the sight ahead.

"Okay, what does he do?"

"Tell people what to do. It's hard to explain what he does." Without giving it away that is. Grimmjow suddenly looked up towards the sky; I kept my eyes on the concrete path. A hollow has emerged. It took me such a long ass time to be able to sense such simple things like that. I'm not the best with control. I stared at the concrete, and thought. Would it be a good idea to let him know I knew that hollows and soul reapers existed but was just a human? It'd open more doors. Pursing my lips a bit, he turned and gave a wave.

"I gotta go. Later berry." He turned really quickly to run off, the nervous bundle in my chest risen as I spoke.

"Be careful, Grimmjow." He barked out a laugh, I could feel the hollow on the hunt for a tasty soul. That's what they do after all. Hunt and devour.

"I'm just goin' home, berry."

"Try not to get hurt to bad by the hollow." Said and took those words of mine as the Q to leave. I didn't see Grimmjow whip around and stare at my back with the widest blue eyes. I'm going to get my ear bit off tomorrow at school. There is no doubt about that. I went home and crashed on the bed looking forward to tomorrow actually.

The next day came and I was right. As soon as I walked in the door Grimmjow came towards me and grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me onto the roof.

"Okay spill it Berry." Dusting off my pants a bit and straightened my shirt.

"Spill what?" Fire sparked in those eyes to the obvious lie. The adverting eyes gave it away even more. He punched my shoulder, "You know what! Now spill."

"Grimmjow let go of my neck!" He had put me in a choker hold right after he punched me. He growled and made it tighter. "Not till ya spill."

"Spill what, that I can see hollows, spirits, and soul reapers?" Choked out having his arm. I sucked in a breath when he loosened his grip and lowered it to around my shoulders to where it was like a hug. I wasn't hugged before either. So this is what it felt like.

"Ya coulda told me that ya can see me. Hey, what's with tha weird look?" Giving him a questioning look, I was wondering if this was a hug or just a form of attacking me again.

"Are you hugging me?"

"You can't even tell what's a hug? You can't be serious." I should have bought that compassion book for dummies. The hug thing would probably be in there with pictures. I tried to keep a blush at bay but it didn't work for shit. Crunch went the popcorn in my head; I wanted to pop Shiro's freaking head off.

"Is that a yes?" The cerulean blue eyes sharpened for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Don't tell me ya never been hugged before." I couldn't help but look away. It really was sad since he thinks I'm a human. Hollows don't just go around hugging each other. Not even family hollows hug each other. I seriously could feel his eyes going into a gooy pool of sweet taffy. I had taffy for the first time this week. It tasted good. But I found out when it got really hot it melted and shimmered easily under the light. And his eyes reminded me of the blueberry-flavored taffy that had melted.

" Yes it is. And that's really pathetic, Berry." He grumbled. I was about to snap at him for it when his arm tightened around my chest and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"It's not my fault…" Silence spilled over us, I couldn't control anything on the inside. I was glad for this gigai right now or my spirit energy would be going every where. "Hugs are warmer than I thought they would be." Some where I felt it was embarrassing to say that, but it was true. I looked down at the tanned arm that pulled me closer to the body behind me making the hug warmer. Breathing in a breath, barely. It was hard to breathe for some reason. He wasn't holding tightly, I just couldn't breathe very well. Peering at Grimmjow in the corner of my eye. He was staring at me with this look that made me just about forget how to breathe.

"Thanks." He pulled away and smacked my shoulder,

"Don't get to chickish with me. Or I'll treat you like a girl."

"Screw you." He grinned and left the roof. I let out a breath and stared up at the blue sky that was much like Grimmjow in more ways than the color. The wind could be soft, or it could be hazardous. It could be bright or dark. Grimmjow was going to be my sky, wasn't he? Snorting to my thoughts. God, Shiro and Grimmjow were right. I'm getting too mushy. I walked off the roof and headed to class with the warmth of the hug still wrapped around me.

* * *

><p>Hey, hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll reply to the reivews tomorrow! I've got a big day today! But I hope you liked the fluffiness of this chapter.<p>

I want to move Ichigo's and Grimmjow's bond along so we can get into the making out part and the discovering love thing. Onwards!

Love you guys~ sorry for being so late..again.

~RinLune


End file.
